Y ERASE ESTA HISTORIA
by Tathuhime
Summary: <html><head></head>-¿Te estás sonrojando? Pero que sorpresa, es la primera vez que veo que te sonrojas, y solo por un comentario tan casto / -Tus comentarios nunca son castos / -Y mis besos, ¿son castos? / -No… yo… no lo se</html>


NO hay nombres, solo diálogos, pero quiero aclarar que quiero que esta historia sea SakuSasu... aunque bien cualquiera puede leerlo imaginando a cualquier otra pareja, pues como he dicho son solo diálogos, sin nombres ni referencias a cualidades físicas...

Un cuento corto que escribí hace ya tiempo y que quiero subir a esta pagina como un ONE-SHOT.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

><p><strong>Y ERASE ESTA HISTORIA<strong>

* * *

><p><em>-Un caleidoscopio es mi corazón luz de luna guía mi amor…<em>

-¿Qué tatareas?

-Una canción

-¿Qué canción?

-La canción de sailor moon

-¿Sailor moon?

-Si, sailor moon.

-¿Y que rayos es sailor moon?

-¿No sabes quién es sailor moon?

-Si supiera, querida, no te estaría preguntando, ¿no crees?

-Ya, Mr. genio… sailor moon es la súper heroína, ¡la princesa de la luna!

-…

-Bueno, ya te conteste y como no creo que hallas venido solo a preguntar que "tatareaba", ¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero muchas cosas

-Tonto, digo que qué quieres de mi

-Por eso, quiero muchas cosas

-¡Pervertido!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hice?

-No te hagas, que esa mirada tuya lo dijo todo

-¿Qué mirada?

-Esa mirada de depredador… como si quisieras…

-Como si quisiera…

-Olvídalo. Eres tan displicente.

-¿Eh?

-Displicente es…

-Sé lo que es. Solo que me extraña que tu estés usando esos términos tan…

-¿Tan qué? ¿Complicados? ¿Diferentes a los que regularmente uso?

-Sí, exacto. Es extraño.

-Pues que no te extrañe. Últimamente he leído mucho.

-Ah

-No te atrevas a esbozar esa sonrisa que tanto me desagrada

-¿Por qué te desagradan mis sonrisas?

-Porque son burlonas y arrogantes, como si estuvieras por encima de la humanidad

-Gracias

-Ves. Te crees tan superior. Me pones enferma cuando te pones en plan "perfecto"

-Tranquila, nena

-No me llames nena, sinvergüenza

-Cariñito

-Mujeriego

-Cielito

-Narcisista

-Amorcito

-Hedonista

-Corazoncito

-Cretino, estúpido, petulante y ególatra con delirios de grandeza que…

-¿Qué que?

-Nada

-¡Oh, vamos!, no me dejes así y continúa con tu retahíla de insultos.

-Eres tan impertinente

-Y tú serás muy pertinente, ¿no?

-Mira, no quiero seguir con tus sarcasmos. Así que yo me voy a mi casa y tú te desapareces, ¿qué te parece?

-Muy mala idea

-Pues te aguantas, porque tu opinión no es que me importa, para serte sincera

-No creo que conozcas esa palabra

-¿Qué palabra?

-¡Eh! No que te ibas

-Sí, hasta que te escuche. Así que dime ¿Qué palabra?

-Sinceridad. No creo que conozcas esa palabra

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Deja de fruncir el ceño que le saldrán arrugas a esa hermosa frentesita. Y lo digo porque si, y si tú no sabes la respuesta es que, o eres tarada o te haces

-No te entiendo, y la verdad estoy muy reacia a entenderte. Me voy

-Cuidado con la charca que… ¡oh! Pobre, no la viste

-No me avisaste a tiempo. ¿Y te haces llamar caballero?

-Quien ha dicho semejante estupidez. Es más que obvio que no soy ningún caballero.

-Huy, no sabes cuánto te odio. Cosas como estas hacen que tu sola presencia me ofusque, ¿lo sabías?

-Lo sospechaba. La verdad es que no eres muy discreta con lo que sientes

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Cariño, eres un barrullo de emociones

-Y tu un muro de hielo sin sentimientos

-Te comería de un bocado

-… ¿eh?

-¿Te estás sonrojando? Pero que sorpresa, es la primera vez que veo que te sonrojas, y solo por un comentario tan casto

-Tus comentarios nunca son castos

-Y mis besos, ¿son castos?

-No…yo… no lo se

-Pobrecilla, no lo sabes. ¿Quieres saberlo?

-Yo…eh… no…

-…

-Hum

-…

-¡Hay!

-No te levantes tan rápido, cariño, que te puede doler la cabeza

-¿Qué paso?

-Te desmayaste, así que te traje a mi casa, te acosté y permaneciste dormida, hasta ahora

-Gracias

-No me lo agradezcas. Por mi culpa te desmayaste… bueno, por culpa de mis besos

-Que engreído puedes llegar a ser, sabes. Me desmaye porque no he comido nada en todo el día

-¿Qué querías que pensara, si justo cuando te estoy besando, te me desmayas?

-Mira, déjemelo hasta aquí. Yo ni siquiera sé porque deje que me besaras, pero estuvo mal y ya

-Mentirosa

-Piensa lo que quieras, al fin y al cabo se que lo harás. Tu problema es que estas tan pagado de ti mismo que ni te das cuenta. O bien, si que te das cuenta pero no tienes ni un gramo de humildad

-Sabes, se lo que sientes por mí, y que tratas de ocultarlo con todas tus fuerzas. Y quiero decirte que no tienes que hacerlo porque yo…

-Yo no siento nada por ti

-…Te amo

-¿Cómo?

-Te amo

-…

-…

-Y yo te odio

-¿Qué?

-Te odio y me quiero ir

-Nena, te puedo preguntar ¿que demonios te pasa?

-Que mientes con una facilidad que me repugna. Y que, ahora, estas jugando conmigo y diciéndome que me quieres cuando no es verdad. Eres un completo desgraciado y no sé que ganas con hacerlo.

-Oye, tú no te vas sin escucharme.

-Me voy porque estoy en mi derecho. Y te pido el favor de que me sueltes el brazo antes de -que empiece a gritar.

-Grita todo lo que quieras, mis vecinos ya están acostumbrados

-¡Eres un cerdo!, dices que me amas y me restriegas en la cara tus conquistas

-No hice tal cosa. Siempre tienes que pensar lo peor de mi, ¿cierto? Dije que mis vecinos están acostumbrados, porque mis sobrinos vienen constantemente a visitarme. Tienen 5 y 7 años, y son unos terremotos andantes.

-Lo siento

-Ya. Desde siempre has tenido un concepto mío nada favorecedor

-Es que yo…

-Pero, lo que no entiendo es que, después de crear el peor concepto, vas y te enamoras de mí

-No estoy enamorada de ti

-¿A quién intestas convencer? ¿A ti o a mí?

-No estoy enamorada de ti, y me parece ridículo que mantengamos esta conversación.

-Te hace falta práctica, porque mientes fatal

-No quiero seguir aquí. No soy tu bufón para que te diviertas a mi costa

-Dios, mujer, estoy enamorado de ti.

-Tú no me amas.

-Sí, te amo.

-No, solo estás jugando… estás tan aburrido que utilizas la palabra amor para humillarme… y no dejare que lo hagas

-De verdad… tú… ¿me desprecias tanto?

-Yo… no… tu… tu no me mas, así que déjalo ahí. Para de una vez, quieres

-¿Cómo puedes saber que no te amo?... eres una tonta. Bonita pero tonta, y te amo… desde hace mucho que te amo. Desde la primera vez que te vi supe que eres la mujer de mi vida…

-Lo siento, pero no quiero seguir escuchándote

-… ibas con el cabello suelto y tenias esa sonrisa que nunca has mostrado cuando estoy yo. Y, así, supe que te iba a querer por siempre.

-…

-Bueno, me crees

-Si

-Y ¿estás enamorada de mi, si o no?

-Si te digo que si, ¿qué harías?

-Te besaría hasta que quedáramos sin respiración, pero como este no es el caso…

-Te quiero

-¿Qué?, no te escucho

-Te quiero

-¿Solo me quieres?

-¿Te amo?

-No sé, dímelo tú

-Te amo

-Bien, eso era lo que quería escuchar. Ahora, ven que te voy a besar hasta que quedemos sin respiración.

* * *

><p><strong>Y COLORÍN COLORADO ESTA HISTORIA SE HA ACABADO<strong>


End file.
